Euphoria
by She's my Morphine
Summary: Mr. Triton is a wealthy mansion owner going through a tough divorce with Ursula who wants full custody of the property and Ariel who's growing up fast and getting involved with a druggie. full summary inside The Little Mermaid
1. Chapter 1: Let's Get Blown

**{Authors Note: There are fifty-eight different "The Little Mermaid" fan fictions out there. None will be quite like this. I've noticed something in the first move that really caught my attention and made me think of this what-if fanfic. I doubt I'll get a lot of readers for this one but I hope whoever is reading enjoys it. . Please review. co-authored by "w h a t s w o r t h l i v i n" Oh my God we laughed our asses off while deciding on the plot. This'll take awhile it might become an epic. XD}**

**Summary: Mr. Triton is a wealthy mansion owner who's going through a tough divorce with his wife Ursula who wants his money, property and custody of Ariel, who's growing up rather quickly, getting herself involved with a member of a drug cartel named Eric. (basically the Russian-reversal of the actual Little Mermaid with a few fun twists.)  
**

"Your mother and I are just going through a difficult time!" Daddy protested. I couldn't believe that he was talking to me like a child! As if I didn't understand divorce. His face was red as he scooped bacon onto the plate he placed in front of me. I grimaced at the piss poor excuse for scrambled eggs this man was expecting me to devour.

"Where's Vilda?" I asked him making sure to insert a certain sharpness to my tone. I looked back down at the burnt eggs and bacon thinking about how much more glorified the same brand of groceries looked when our beloved first class maid cooked them.

"I was ordered to give her a week long paid vacation by the workers union."

"She likes working for us though! She's like family daddy! Sometimes I wonder if you prefer Vilda over mom." I rolled my eyes taking an absentminded bite out of the crusty eggs. Disgusting! I quickly swallowed the wretched thing and washed it down with some milk.

"Stop saying such lies Ariel!" My father snapped at me throwing the rest of the bacon out after taking a bite and realizing what an abomination his cooking is.

"It's the truth. You'll never love my mother as much as you loved Lizzie!" I snapped back at him referring to his dead wife. He looked appalled at me. "Face it dad, you had six children with her! You were with her until the day she died, and now you're divorcing my mother!"

"Sweetie, I'm divorcing Ursula because _she_ doesn't love _me_ anymore. Not the other way around. I've given my all to make this marriage work, I really have," he poured his heart out to me like this was a fucking lifetime movie. I rolled my eyes. "You love your mother very much I know and I know you're inclined to side with her..." he began but I wasn't going to let him finish.

"It's not about that daddy! I don't see her around here anymore than I see you! It's like I don't even know her. It's just...I'm not like your other daughters. I'm not the spawn of your precious deceased wife!" I snapped at him in attempts to make him understand that this had nothing to do with that wench he called my mother. If anything I despised this woman...just not as much as this man that was speaking to me now.

"Go to school!" he yelled.

"Fine!" I stormed out slinging my bag over my shoulder. I looked at the clock to see I was leaving about ten minutes earlier than I normally did. Stupid father getting pissed off at me for standing up to him. _Go to school!_ Fuck school, fuck anything my father approved of. I walked quickly taking angry steps down the driveway and onto the road. I felt tears begin to well up in my eyes as my breathing steadied and I started to think about how often isolated I felt in that family, being the daughter of the step mother that all my so-called sisters couldn't stand.

I forced my hands into my jean pockets, staring at the ground as I walked. "Yo mami," a masculine voice asked from the right.

I looked up and looked to where I knew the entrance to the beach was. "Umm...hi?" I asked the black haired stranger.

"You lookin to buy anything? Cause I got it all."

"Excuse me?" I asked.

"Blow, weed, white widow. Anything that you fancy," he offered. I cocked an eyebrow as he looked up at me, his penetrating gaze into my dull green eyes with his icy blue ones. Such a strange eye-color for a black-haired man. He looked like a snake.

"Uh, no thanks." My face flushed. I felt so uncool. Looking over this man I could see he was a man of eighteen years or less. His hair was slicked back. He didn't look like your regular junkie or drug dealer. He was actually pretty well-dressed. He was handsome to say the least. My heart pounded as I looked into those crystal eyes once again. His shoulders were muscular and he had sun-kissed skin. Gorgeous, I didn't want to say no to him.

"Hmm never even been curious?" I shook my head. "Suit yourself mami," his gorgeous mouth formed the words I didn't want to hear. He carelessly shrugged his shoulders and began to take little steps away from me.

"Wait!" I called. I looked down at the ground as he turned with a smirk wide across his face. He strode over to me and took one of my hands in his causing my heart to skip a couple rapid beats. My face flushed visibly.

"What can I do ya for?" he asked.

"Just start me off with some weed. Only if you smoke it with me!" I blurted out boldly. He smiled at me and cocked an eyebrow.

"Well then I guess I can't make ya pay," he chuckled. He gripped my hand and started walking.

"Where are we going?" I asked frantically.

"Just to a little place I know,"

Before I knew it we were under a bridge. It was dark and there was a man made river passing through beside us. He lit what's called a bowl and handed it to me. "Just take a puff okay?" he instructed me. Taking the metal bowl into my hand I inhaled the rising smoke through it. I pulled it away from my mouth and began coughing. "Just a puff! I didn't say inhale it like a vacuum!" he chuckled. He took the bowl from me and took a short hit off the bowl. Smoke came out of his nose. "You're so cute," he commented making my heart beat a little faster. My head was reeling and everything felt kind of like it was spinning. I wasn't sure if it was the flattery or the weed that was causing this.

"Thank you." I took the bowl out of his hands and took a short hit like he had. Much better. My eyelids fell heavy over my eyes as I started feeling a bit calmer. I exhaled the smoke through my mouth watching it flood the air in front of me.

"That's right," he smiled at me. His pupils were already getting a tad larger. He took the bowl from me and instructed: "just keep your mouth tightly on mine and inhale it all." He took a hit.

"What?" I asked. My questions were interrupted by his lips on mind. Our mouths were both open and I obeyed by inhaling the smoke that had settled in his mouth. I felt dizzy, he settled his hands on my face. He pulled away and looked me in the eyes. "Wow..." I whispered.

"So what's your name mami?" he asked me.

"Ariel."

"That's beautiful. They call me Eric."


	2. Chapter 2: Let's Get Physical

**{Authors' Note: Gotta thank "w h a t s w o r t h l i v i n" for helping me with this story. Again laughed our asses off thinking about the plot for this one. She spent a lot of the time talking about her dog and her hair...Surprisingly she's not as sky high as our characters here. Enjoy this new chapter :) full of druggie goodness.}**

"Shit, it's three. I gotta be headed back home," I laughed. By now I was far gone holding the hand of a man I met six and a half hours ago.

"I'll walk you, babe." He flashed me that gorgeous grin causing me to swoon.

"Okay." I thought to myself, what was going to come of this little rondevu. Would we ever meet again, or would we go our separate ways? I tried to think quick on my feet on how to make this last a little longer, but I couldn't even think straight! "Aren't you hungry, I've got like a massive appetite right now!" I blurted out like a total idiot.

"That happens. Yeah actually. I'll get something on my way back home," He smiled at me.

"My father shouldn't be home until four! I could cook you something!" I blurted out.

"Hmm...I haven't had a home-cooked meal in awhile. Alright," He seemed interested. I was glad. So he hadn't had a home-cooked meal in awhile? I questioned his living conditions in my head. This man was such a mystery. His arm was around my shoulders as we walked slowly together back to my house. Butterflies attacked the walls as my stomach and I often tripped up a bit and burst into random fits of giggles. I was both worried and hoping that I would never come down from this high. I was almost startled when he spoke again. "Damn is this you're place?" he asked, his eyes were wide as he marveled at the mansion I called home. I simply nodded and punched in the security number for the gate. The golden bars spread open and we walked up the long driveway to the front door. He commented regularly on things like our ranch, and our garden. I'd almost forgotten that he was most likely from the side of town where the most intriguing animal you could come across was a rat.

I opened the front door and lead him into the foyer. The marvelous spinning stair case just feet away from the front door made him visibly nervous. I doubt he'd been in a house like this. "Come on, I'll show you the kitchen." I took him by the hand and lead him into our massive kitchen full of stoves and grills, cooking devices galore. "So what can I make you?"

"You can cook?" he asked me.

"Of course our I wouldn't be offering. Our chef Vilda taught me everything she knows," I smiled, beaming with pride. I walked over to the fridge and took a look at some of the things I thought would fit the mood. "Hmm...Strawberries! My favorite!"

"Sounds good," Eric's deep husky voice called to me. I took the bowl of strawberries out of the fridge and placed them in front of them on the table. I took one out of the bowl and bit into it, suckling on the juices that leaked onto my taste buds, puckering my lips on the delicious fruit. I felt hungry eyes staring me down, I traced the feeling down to Eric marveling at me even more so than he had with the house. It was a different kind of marveling though.

I found my body being pressed against the surface of the table, suddenly the dark haired male was hovering over me. His hands on mine he forced me into a take no prisoners kind of kiss, his marijuana flavored breath on my mouth. He pulled away gazing longingly into my eyes, he licked his lips. "Strawberry..." he whispered. My lips strived for another one of his lip bruising kisses and before I knew it our body temperatures climbed and we were in a hot and heavy make-out session. Our bodies were closely intertwined, I found myself losing control further and further into the minutes that felt like hours. My eyes rolled back as he pulled my head in closer to an exceptional lip lock, his tongue playing across my lips asking for entrance. I'd never had a french kiss before but I allowed it. Our tongues intertwined dancing in a battle for dominance. I felt something hard pressing, urging, pulsing between my legs. "Ariel," he whispered longingly into my ear. Was I honestly considering losing my virginity to this strange man?

"Ariel!" the harsh, familiar voice from this morning echoed through the empty kitchen. "What on earth is going on here?"

"Daddy...uh..you're home early," I whimpered.

"Your Principal Sebastian called me and told me you hadn't made it to school today!" he bellowed. "I never thought I'd find you disrespecting my property with some stranger!"

"Umm...hello I'm Eric," Eric attempted to appease my father reaching for a handshake that my father denied.

"GET OUT!" he yelled at the man I nearly lost all control to. Eric nodded and was quick to run out the front door to avoid confrontation. "Ariel, I'm ashamed of you! You aren't going out in months! What disobedience! I never thought you'd be the daughter to sneak out with boys! Go to your room Ariel! I can't deal with this right now. What would your mother think of this? Honestly?" he buried his face in his massive hands.

I trudged to my room thinking of only one thing: would I ever see Eric again?


End file.
